The present invention relates to an improved tripod, particularly but not exclusively designed for optical or photographic uses, of the type comprising the characteristics of the preamble to the main claim. The term tripod is used in this context to indicate a support with three or more legs, no limitation being implicitly or explicitly attributable to the terminology adopted with regard to the number of legs.
It is well known that photographic tripods or stands are used for supporting photographic equipment in a firm and stable manner at a predetermined distance and height relative to the subject to be photographed or filmed.
A conventional tripod has a column, the position of which is adjustable along a vertical axis (coinciding with the principal axis of the spider) in order correspondingly to vary the position of the photographic equipment. There are, however, certain positions which are not permitted by known tripods or at least which cannot easily be achieved.
For example, for close-range photography or macro-photography, it is necessary to be very close to the subject to be photographed but, in some cases, the legs of the tripod may interfere with correct positioning. This is due to the fact that, in order to bring the photographic equipment close to the subject to be photographed or filmed, it is necessary to invert the position of the column so that the photographic equipment is disposed between the legs of the tripod a short distance from the ground, but photography is possible only within the area described between the tripod legs and not in the region outside this area.
The technical problem upon which the present invention is based is that of providing a tripod designed structurally and functionally to overcome all of the disadvantages complained of with reference to the prior art mentioned.